Many roofs include parapet walls that extend a relatively short, upward distance from the top of the roof to which the walls are attached. These walls are provided on roofs for various reasons, including safety and aesthetics. Waterproofing parapet walls is obviously beneficial to the construction of the roofs from which parapet walls extend. Accordingly, a system and method for waterproofing these parapet walls would be desirable.